


alice not sacrificed

by moxiedawn



Category: Alice In Wonderland - Lewis Carroll
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, F/M, Fantasy, Revenge, Romance, Sacrifice
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 10:28:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2847686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moxiedawn/pseuds/moxiedawn





	alice not sacrificed

Unlike other forests these tress were not messily placed around place from where the wind had blown the seeds in every with way direction. They were not placed in such a way you could easily bump into them at any time if you weren’t paying attention.

No this forest was different in this forest every single tree was placed in one straight line. Not an inch to the left or an inch to the right but one exact straight line.

This was not the only similarity between the trees. Every single tree in the forest was the exact same height and width. In fact the only real difference between the trees was the braches. Unlike the lower half of the seemly clone like trees the braches seemed they to mind of their own. They went in every which way direction. They passed over and under each other, till they finally intertwined with the branches of the trees next door. Almost like the tree was searching for the other trees companionship. 

The sky was covered in red leaves from the tree causing the forest to be as dark as night. So no one could really tell if it was day or night. 

But even tho there was such perfection in the forest it looked like it was untouched by man almost like Mother Nature perfectly picks the exact place were each tree should go.

But sadly Alice could not appreciate the beauty of this forest considering she was currently running for her life.

She was only grateful that it was an easily path for her to run trough.

But if she had put more thought to it she would have realized that it would have been better if this in fact was a normal forest were the trees were scattered all around that place. So that way she could have run in various directions or hide behind a big tree. And if tried doing anything like that in this forest it would have been painful obvious where she was going.

But of course Alice did not come to that conclusion she had other things in her mind at the current moment. Actually she had one thing in here mind. Actually one word screaming inside her head over and over again.

That word screamed loud and loud as she continued running to the point it was deveining when the tall man all dressed in red with the sword by his side had finally caught up to her and knocked her conscious but right before she loss consenence the word finally escaped her lips and that word was.

“fuck”

***

Alice awoke to find herself on a cold hard ground. She soon realized she was no longer wearing were jeans and black top from before she was now wearing a full length blood red strapless dress that clashed with her scarlet red hair. And she was now sitting in a cage about the size you would put a large dog in.

“I see you’re awake” Alice looked up to find the man that was chasing her before

“Where the hell is my clothing and why I am in this cage in fact where the hell is I?” Alice screamed so fast forming one sentence that would usually be broken up into two or three sentences.

“Well the queen likes the colour red you see and we wanted to make you all pretty before your sacrifice”

“WHAT??”

“Welcome to wonderland Alice”


End file.
